Here For You
by Miss Kansas
Summary: A new relationship is blossoming and Yang and Weiss still have some learning to do about each other. Especially when random calls plague the heiress' scroll.
1. Blissful Moments

"Brute, scoot over, would you?"

From her nickname, Yang smiled. There was a time when that name would cause her to erupt, but now all she could do was grin.

To tease her teammate, the blonde spread out her arms and legs. Her entire body covered the couch as she laid on it like some golden retriever.

When Weiss scowled, Yang sent her a cheeky grin.

"I'm way too comfortable like this, princess."

Pouting, Weiss put a hand on her hip. "I guess that means no cuddles, then."

An excited gasp. That's all Yang needed to hear to bolt upright and give her some space.

"Please forgive my incompetence," the blonde said jokingly.

That earned a light smile.

It wasn't often that Weiss initiated physical contact with her girlfriend. By far, Yang was the one who initiated the cuddling sessions, the hugs, the kisses. She figured her girlfriend would in due time when she got used to being in this relationship.

Happily, Weiss sat next to her girlfriend. Yang couldn't stop grinning as she slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

It hadn't been long since the freezerburn pair became a couple. Just a couple months. The relationship was fairly new. Because of this, the two were still learning the little things about each other.

It didn't take Yang long to learn that Weiss didn't like to be cuddled all day every day. Rather, every now and then when the time was right. Yang didn't mind. She'd noticed that overtime, her girlfriend was taking baby steps, and she was happy with the progress.

It seemed like just yesterday the two were at each other's throats. Occasionally, they still got into trivial arguments, but it was all in good fun.

Fondly, Weiss snuggled up to the blonde and rested her head on her shoulder.

In response, Yang nuzzled closer. "What do you wanna watch?"

The T.V. in front of them blasted an action-packed movie. A genre Weiss didn't particularly like.

"This is fine," Weiss said.

That earned a skeptical look. Yang looked down at her, suspicious. "I thought you didn't like movies like this? Whenever Ruby watches 'em you give her crap."

Slowly, Weiss leaned up to meet those lilac eyes. "But _you_ like them, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Upupupup," Weiss hushed her. "Let's finish it, brute. I'm sure it's not _that_ bad."

"How gracious of you," Yang faintly laughed. It was nice to know that Weiss was only giving this movie a try because Yang liked it. "You know, this movie is actually one of my favorites."

"Why didn't you say so?" Weiss quirked an eyebrow.

If she'd known sooner, she would've been quieter!

To reassure her, Yang pecked her on the cheek as a blush took hold. "I-it just didn't come up."

From the contact, Weiss returned the kiss. When lips pressed on skin, she realized that her girlfriend was warm. Very warm. The blonde was a natural heat incarnate, but she was a little warmer than she'd liked.

"Are you feeling okay?" Weiss leaned back, cautiously eyeing her girlfriend.

Yang's face was red. She was either sick or _that_ flustered.

"I-I'm good!" Yang practically exclaimed. "Just a little nervous…" her voice became barely audible. "With you being close to me and all…"

From the confession, Weiss' jaw almost dropped, and her heart simultaneously throbbed into her ribcage. _The_ Yang Xiao Long was flustered around her? The Yang who appeared fearless in front of any grimm? Then again, Weiss was a little nervous as well. She was just good at hiding it. She wasn't exactly an expert in relationships.

"Yang Xiao Long is nervous?" Weiss quirked a small smile to ease her nerves. "I must be dreaming."

"It's not my fault you're so beautiful!" Yang blurted.

Azure orbs widened from the sudden yelp. If Weiss wasn't red before, she certainly was now.

"Wha…"

That wasn't expected at all. Was that what was on Yang's mind this whole time?

Weiss' questions were answered when Yang gingerly placed her fingers under her chin. The touch was so soft that it almost tickled. Slowly, the blonde tilted her head upward. Knowing what she was trying to do, Weiss leaned in. At last, their lips pressed together in a kiss.

It was a surreal feeling to kiss each other. That never got old. However, the couple was at an awkward angle. To get more comfortable, Weiss adjusted herself and sat on Yang's lap. Unable to help herself, Yang smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl to pull her closer. In response, Weiss enveloped her arms around her shoulders.

This deepened the kiss as their tongues met.

To Yang, Weiss tasted like peppermint. Like she just applied chapstick.

To Weiss, Yang tasted like sweet vanilla. Like she just sipped on honey.

In the background, the sounds of punches and kicks echoed. A stark contrast to the sound of affection that lingered.

It was pure bliss.

Unfortunately, the kissing session ended earlier than they both liked when a phone rang. The ringing was incessant. The moment Weiss flinched from the noise, Yang took that as her cue to gently separate.

When they pulled away, Yang didn't miss the disappointed look on Weiss' face.

"Are you gonna get that?" the blonde asked, curious.

She didn't want her girlfriend to miss what could be an important phone call.

Weiss frowned and looked troubled. "Trust me, it can wait. You're far more important."

From her words, Yang felt touched. At this moment, Weiss looked at her like she was her world.

The blonde almost got lost swimming in those blue pools.

Judging by her tone, Weiss knew who the caller was and that he or she could wait. Despite that, Yang didn't want her girlfriend to miss what could be a crucial call. "Are you sure?"

To reassure her, Weiss leaned in and closed the gap.

Within seconds, the couple melted into the kiss. The phone rings finally stopped, so nothing distracted them now. Not even the movie still playing in the background. It became white noise when the two came together.

Loving the softness, Yang deepened the kiss and simultaneously brushed her fingers through the white waterfall. Weiss' long hair was just as soft as her lips. Silky, even.

Fondly, Weiss curled her fingers into the blonde's hair. It was true that Yang's hair _looked_ wild and untamed, but it felt heavenly. It reminded Weiss of how her girlfriend was in combat. Rough, but during times like these, gentle.

Before Yang could flip her girlfriend on the couch, the sound of the door flying open slammed against the wall.

Instantly, Weiss placed her hands on Yang's shoulders and forcefully yanked away. In a split-second, she stood as Yang sat there in a daze.

"We're home!" Ruby announced.

Before anyone could say anything, the leader was a blur that trailed into the kitchen.

Just behind her was Blake, who wore a poker face at the sight of the freezerburn couple. Weiss stood directly in front of Yang, who was still on the couch. She looked out of it and appeared to be blushing. They both were. And the T.V. was blank.

"W-welcome back!" Weiss stammered, trying to gain her wits. "How was grocery shopping?"

"Good," the faunus blandly replied. "How was your make-out session?"

From the question, Weiss looked like a deer in headlights. It was then that Yang decided to stand and give Blake the widest grin she'd ever seen.

"It was aweso-"

Before the blonde could finish, Weiss covered her mouth.

"You brute!" Weiss scolded, but not harshly. "Things like that are private!"

Instinctively, Yang licked the palm over her mouth. That made Weiss recoil with a disgusted expression.

"You _and_ your sister do that?!" Weiss yelped and wiped her hand on the blonde's shirt.

"It's a reflex, I can't help it," Yang couldn't wipe the smug grin from her face.

"Oh, yes you can…"

As Weiss went off on a rant, all Blake did was smirk when she watched the couple bicker.

Blake's attention was stolen when a cat ear flicked. She caught the noise of Ruby dropping something. Sounded like a can. Without missing a beat, the faunus went over to help Ruby unpack the groceries. By the time she got there, most of the food was placed in the respective spots.

"Thank you, Blakey~" Ruby practically sang and pecked her on the cheek.

"It was no problem, my rose," Blake replied with a blush.

The ladybug pair has been together longer than the freezerburn couple. It was them becoming official that actually compelled Yang to ask Weiss out on their first date.

The sound of feeble shouts caused them to look over at the bickering pair.

"They're a little preoccupied," the faunus observed.

Ruby just shrugged. "What's new?"

"You know," Blake said with a smirk. "We interrupted them again."

Ruby groaned in disgust. "They should really put a sock on the door."

"I know."

* * *

 **The best pairings doing their own thing. This is posted monthly.**

 **Stay dandy,**

 **~Toto**


	2. Go to Her

Out of boredom, Yang glanced to the side. Anywhere but at professor Port.

To her left, a couple seats over was her partner Blake. She looked just as bored while the teacher rambled about some random story of his tales of bravery.

With a smirk, Yang nudged her sister in her side. That made the leader almost snort from being startled. She was practically falling asleep with her eyes open.

"What is it, Yang?" Ruby asked, curious.

Truth be told, Ruby wanted- needed- a distraction. The leader could've sworn Port's mustache was coming alive by this point. It had wings!

It was then that Yang adorned a shit-eating grin. "Blake has serious RBF right now."

From her sister's comment, Ruby glanced over at her girlfriend. The faunus was staring into space at the professor. The cat ears under her bow were droopy and she had a hand under her chin in disinterest.

"She's so cute," Ruby cooed in a whisper.

Yang couldn't help but chuckle from how often her sister gushed over Blake. "Do I have RBF that bad?"

"Yaaang," Ruby whined softly. "Don't you have other things to worry about?"

"Like what?"

"A test or something, I don't know," Ruby replied murmured. "RBF is a stupid thing to worry about. And to answer your question, no not really. You look okay, but just okay."

"Gee, thanks, Rubes," Yang replied in amusement. "That's a real confidence booster."

"You're already full of yourself," Ruby explained with a smirk. "Why would I want to feed into that?"

"You're such a pain, Rubes," Yang replied jokingly.

"You're a pain…" Ruby paused for dramatic effect. "A pain in the butt."

It was a shame that joke didn't make the blonde laugh. All Yang could do was lean back in her chair with her arms crossed. Hesitantly, she sighed and tried to listen to the lecture. Listening to Port ramble never stopped being a challenge.

Some students- the majority- weren't listening. Ruby tried to pay attention, she really did. But his voice almost coaxed her to sleep. There might've been some drool… so far, she struggled to keep her head up in a desperate attempt to make it look like she was listening.

Blake had given up on taking notes for this class weeks ago. From what she gathered, most of what Port would say was useless. She had to give him credit, though. Every now and then he had his moments.

Weiss was even more gone than the faunus. She always felt defeated after walking out of his class. It was a miracle she maintained a good grade when the professor threw out unnecessary information a lot of the time.

Meanwhile, Yang set her hand under her chin in disinterest. Her sister had been defeated, Blake had been defeated. Even Weiss was defeated. Which was rare, considering she'd usually try to take as many notes as possible.

Interested, Yang glanced over at her girlfriend. She looked pale. She was pale by nature, but she looked even paler than normal. Like the pallor of the blank paper in front of her. She also looked tired. So much so that her eyes were glazed over.

Come to think of it, she hadn't been very talkative today. This caused a pit of dread to well-up in Yang's stomach. That was enough for alarm bells to go off in Yang's head.

Slowly, the blonde leaned into Weiss' ear and whispered. "Hey, are you okay?"

Her concerned voice seemed to snap Weiss out of it. To reassure her, Weiss held her hand under the table. "I'm fine. I think I'm just hungry is all."

Yang was taken aback by how weak her grip was. "When was the last time you ate?"

Briefly, Weiss glanced away as if she was deep in thought. Yang knew that look. It was the look she gave her when she didn't want to worry her.

"Weiss-"

The chime of the school bell. Instantly, the students shot out of their seats. They were just happy to finally be free.

To comfort her, Weiss grabbed her girlfriend's hand and gave her a reassuring smile. "Come on, it's lunchtime."

The reply eased Yang's nerves. Good, she was going to eat something.

"Heck yeah, it is. You'll feel better in no time."

* * *

"That should be plenty!" Yang happily announced. "You sure you don't want more food?"

"I'm sure," Weiss nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, Yang."

"If you wanna thank me, eat up," the blonde giddily grinned.

The plate in front of Weiss contained a chicken salad sandwich with a side of pineapples and grapes. When Yang discovered that Weiss was hungry, she made sure to watch her like a hawk and that she grabbed a good, fulfilling lunch.

"Looks yummy," Ruby chimed as she munched on her ham and cheese sandwich. "Oh, can I get a piece of pineapple?"

"Sure," Weiss said.

Happily, Ruby stabbed a yellow slice and chewed greedily. "Thanks, Weissy."

"You're welcome, dunce," the heiress replied. "Try not to leave a mess this time."

"Ugh," Ruby groaned. "That was one time!"

To prove a point, Blake jokingly wiped her napkin on Ruby's lips. "And the last time."

While the ladybug pair conversed, Weiss looked to Yang.

"Thank you for looking after me, Yang," Weiss said genuinely. "I didn't mean to worry you."

That elicited a wide smile from her blonde teammate. "No need to thank me. I just- I care about you too much…"

The revelation caused Weiss' heart to skip a few beats. Azure and lilac met, each yearning for the other.

"Get a room, you two."

Yang looked up to see it was Ruby who made the remark.

"I could say the same thing about you guys!" Yang exclaimed. "You were getting all goo-goo eyed!"

"Says you!" Ruby yelped.

While the sisters bickered, Weiss stared down at her plate. It was true that she felt hungry earlier, but when she saw the food she almost felt sick. Just the sight and smell made her cringe.

However, she had to eat something or she'd worry her girlfriend. After a tiny sigh, the heiress picked up her sandwich and nibbled on it. Reluctantly, she swallowed.

Just as she thought. She didn't feel hungry at all. Yet, it'd been about a day since she last ate.

She was too stressed to eat. She couldn't...

And set the food down.

 _Why am I here when I have a mountain of reports to read?_

It was then that Yang noticed her girlfriend set the food down like she was done with her meal. When she'd only taken a tiny bite. Weiss didn't miss the worried look and picked up the fork, attempting to eat a slice of pineapple.

The blonde's girlfriend usually took small bites. Instead of nagging her, Yang left her alone to eat at her own pace.

Curious, Yang faced her partner. "Did ya finish the math assignment yet, Blakey?"

Blake set the tuna sandwich on the napkin that acted as a plate. After she swallowed, she spoke. "Yeah. I figured out most of the equations."

After a tiny gasp, Yang leaned in. "Can I sneak a peek? Please, please pretty please."

Ruby set her water bottle down before she could take a sip. "You should really start doing your own homework."

"Aw, come on," Yang said in a bargaining tone. "Just one more time? You know physics isn't my best subject."

Blake pushed her strawberries to the side so Ruby could grab some. "You did well on the last test."

"Because I studied my ass off for two weeks straight!" the blonde exclaimed. "I can't keep goin' forever!"

Ruby adorned a smirk as she glanced at the shorter girl sitting next to her. "Why not ask Weiss? She's in AP physics! She's better at it than anyone."

All Weiss could do was lightly smile as she drank some water. Being praised for academics was something she thrived on. Yang sensed an overwhelming confidence coming from the heiress and whispered.

"She'd never let me copy!"

"Hey!"

Apparently, her whisper wasn't quiet enough.

"It's true!" Yang exclaimed.

"I'm not going to argue with that," Weiss admitted.

"Even she knows it's true," the blonde pointed out.

Instead of retorting like Weiss normally would, she placed her hands in her lap. Her eyes rested on her lap. Her food had barely been touched. Her water bottle was nearly full.

From the troubling observations, Blake, Yang, and Ruby's concerned eyes met. Their meals were almost gone.

Ruby spoke for them. "Weiss, are you gonna-"

Before she could finish her question, a scroll vibrated on the table. It was true that the cafeteria was full, but the tremors were violent. From the noise, Weiss flinched.

 _He's calling again?_ Weiss thought. _What could it be this time?_

Just yesterday during their intimate session, her and Yang were interrupted by a phone call. Yang thought that maybe it was the same person calling her girlfriend. If that was the case, it must've been urgent.

"They must really want to get a hold of you," Yang observed. "Did ya call 'em back?"

"I'm going to take this," Weiss said as she grabbed her phone, her voice almost shaking. "I'll be back."

Before any of her teammates could get in a word, the heiress was out of sight and down the hallway. The cafeteria was too noisy, so they understood why she left.

There was this nagging feeling in Yang's mind. A terrible, horrible feeling. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong.

"Go, Yang," Ruby suggested. "You should check on her."

"You noticed she was actin' weird, too?" Yang asked, skeptical.

"Duh, she's my partner," the leader stated. "You've also been worried."

Sadly, Yang looked at Blake. "It was that obvious?"

"Yeah," Blake confirmed. "Go and bring her back. I'll shove some grapes down her throat if it comes down to it."

Yang couldn't help but chuckle from that.

"Let's hope you don't have to."

* * *

 **Whaaaat is our Weissy hiding?! Spill the beans!**

 **Stay dandy,**

 **~Toto**


	3. I Like Helping You

**Hope you guys had a great Halloween!**

* * *

It was hard to hear the voices because they were muffled by a door.

Determined to hear what was going on, Yang leaned in closer. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but this was her girlfriend! Weiss had been acting strangely lately and Yang wanted to find out why. Maybe this phone call had something to do with her odd behavior.

 _Come on,_ the blonde thought. _There's gotta be somethin' up._

Weiss was talking in a whisper. Must be an important, possibly private conversation. This made Yang feel even more guilty.

A couple of minutes went by with no luck. By sheer effort and determination, Yang picked out a sentence that wavered halfway through.

"I know, Father..."

The mention of her father made Yang perk up a bit. Her girlfriend didn't talk about her dad that much. The blonde didn't know much about the man. Other than that he owned a multi-billion dollar company. She certainly didn't think they were in contact.

The blonde tried to focus, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Weiss sounded distressed. That was enough for Yang to frown and have a sinking pit of dread in her stomach.

"I'll get it done soon. Please be patient."

 _Get what done?_ Yang asked herself. _Is she working for her Dad? While in school?_

Now things were starting to add up. Not only was Weiss busy with academics, but she was also more than likely helping with the Schnee Dust company when she was able.

 _Too much work,_ Yang deduced. _No wonder why she looks tired._

There was an exchange of "goodbyes" before Yang heard the click of the phone. For a moment, it was silent. Yang almost froze in place when she didn't even hear her feet on the other side.

 _Did he give her more work than she could handle?_

To find out, Yang decided to walk in the room before Weiss could leave. She needed to talk to her. To tell her that overworking herself isn't healthy. Weiss is stubborn, so she may not listen, but it was worth a shot.

After a deep breath, Yang opened the door.

The sound of the door creaking snapped Weiss out of her stupor. Unintentionally, her body took a more defensive stance since that was unexpected. She then relaxed a little when she noticed the person was just her girlfriend, who looked overly concerned.

"Yang?"

"Hey, Weiss," Yang greeted in a soft voice. "I came to check up on you. Is everything alright?"

But Yang could already answer that question. Her girlfriend's face was ghostly white and her eyes lacked an animated blue. Instead, they were a dull gray like the cloudy sky. Not to mention, her posture was slightly slouched.

"No…"

The reply ripped Yang's heart in half. It was like she didn't want to admit it, but had no choice since this was Yang. Her beloved girlfriend. She couldn't lie to her.

From the revelation, the blonde approached her with open arms. "C'mere."

Hugs make everything better. Yang was aware that Weiss wasn't much of a physical person, but she looked like she could _really_ use a hug right now.

After a relieved sigh, Weiss leaned onto her girlfriend. She felt so protected now that she was in her capable arms. For just a second, all her worries ebbed away as she was pulled in closer.

"There, there..." Yang murmured as she nuzzled into her neck. "It'll be okay, yeah? One step at a time."

A feeble hum. It sounded so tired.

In response, Yang gingerly rubbed her back to ease the tension out of her body. Any questions she had could wait. Her girlfriend's well-being was top priority.

From the close contact, Yang felt her girlfriend's pulse racing. Her heart was practically thumping out of her chest. Tiny shakes wracked her body as if she was shivering, but she didn't feel cold.

Suddenly, Yang felt the arms around her go slack. Her girlfriend's knees gave out from under her so suddenly it was alarming. It wasn't hard for Yang to hold her upright since she already had a firm grip on her.

"H-hey! Weiss?!" Yang yelped as she sank to the floor.

No reply caused a pit of dread to well-up in Yang's stomach. Weiss' eyelids had fluttered shut and her head lolled to the side.

"Oh no," Yang mumbled in fright. "W-what's wrong?!"

Uneasy silence.

"Weiss? You gotta tell me..."

The light shakes she gave her garnered no response. Yang swallowed the knot in her throat.

"Okay, calm down," the blonde told herself.

When she composed herself, Yang lifted her bridal style. From the close contact, she could feel her pulse racing and her face was as white as a sheet. That set off worrying alarm bells that incessantly rang.

To help her get comfortable, Yang treated her like glass and tucked her into the bunk bed.

 _She doesn't feel warm,_ the blonde pulled her hand away from her forehead. _Not a fever. Why'd she faint?_

It was then that Yang noticed her girlfriend's hands. They were dark green. It looked like they were bruised.

 _Poor circulation?_

Not only that, Weiss' face was as white as the sheets and looked to be in distress when her brows furrowed. It looked like anything but a peaceful sleep.

 _God- please be okay…_ Yang thought.

"Nngh…"

From the small sound, Yang held her hand. It was frigid. So frigid that it made her almost recoil. Another tiny noise worked its way up her throat like she was having a bad dream.

"Weiss- sweetie… I'm right here. Please be okay…"

Her face flinched two times. At last, hazy blue met caring lilac.

To comfort her, Yang gently caressed her cheek and lightly squeezed her cold hand. "How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Yang… what…?"

The blonde made sure to use a soft voice as if she was coaxing her to sleep. "You fainted. Your heart was _racing_ and your hands are green. Is it poor circulation?"

"That might be part of it," Weiss admitted in a whisper. "I- I don't know what's wrong…"

From the revelation, Yang gulped. Her girlfriend sounded so weak. Fondly, she brushed white bangs away from her eyes. "Do you think you can eat something?"

"Maybe," Weiss said, unsure. She didn't feel particularly hungry, but she could try.

Yang nodded. "I'll get you water, too. Sit tight, okay? I'll be right back."

"Okay," Weiss mumbled.

When Yang leaned down to kiss her forehead, Weiss closed her eyes.

"Rest up," the blonde suggested. "I'll just be a few minutes."

With that, Yang rushed into the kitchen. She didn't want to leave her for too long. One dish came in mind. Chicken noodle soup was bland and wouldn't upset the stomach. The hot bowl might even warm her green hands. As the steaming soup was heating up, Yang retrieved a glass of water. A few ice cubes plopped into the cup just as the microwave beeped.

Not losing her stride, Yang headed over to the bunk bed. After she placed the cup and bowl on the nightstand, she sat on the edge of the mattress.

From the change in weight, Weiss opened her eyes. She was more than glad to see her caring girlfriend. "You're back."

"Yeah. Hope I didn't take too long. Do you think you can sit up?"

"Of course I can."

Although Weiss was drained of energy, Yang was glad her usual soft bite was back.

It took a little time, but Weiss managed to sit upright. Her arms were shaky, so Yang helped her by placing a hand on the small of her back. After the blonde kissed her cheek, she handed her the bowl of soup.

"Thank you, Yang. I'm sorry about this."

"Don't apologize," the blonde reassured. "I just want you to feel better."

After a small smile, Weiss looked down at the steamy soup. Weiss didn't realize it, but now that her hands were on the bowl, she noticed they were _really_ cold. She took a moment to savor the sensation of her hands absorbing some much-needed heat.

"Keep your hands there," Yang suggested. "I'm sure it feels nice. Let me feed you, alright?"

Based on the shaky bowl, Yang figured it would be hard for her girlfriend to lift the spoon. Her hands were trembling. The liquid in the bowl shifted.

As though Weiss was ashamed to give in, she lowered her head. "Fine…"

"Hey," Yang said as lilac bore into blue. "There's nothin' to be ashamed of. I'm always here for you. I _like_ helping you. I want to help you."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Weiss asked, touched that she had such a thoughtful girlfriend.

"You're you," Yang said like it was obvious. "I'd have to be stupid to not fall for you."

A blush formed on Weiss' cheeks. Yang said that so easily it made her heart flutter.

"Now come on, open wide," the blonde said with a goofy grin. "We need to get food in you!"

"Okay, okay."

Willing to be helped, Weiss opened her mouth. That earned a wide grin from Yang. It wasn't often that they were like this. Moments like this didn't come often, so they savored every second.

Normally, Weiss would try to shoulder things on her own. She was still learning how to depend on others. This was a good first step.

It didn't take long to finish the soup and to top it off with cold water.

"I feel much better now," Weiss said.

To make sure, Yang felt her neck for her pulse. It had finally slowed down. Although, her hands were still green and shook every now and then.

"I'm glad," the blonde smiled. "What made you get like this?"

"It might be stress," the heiress concluded. "It- it's happened before."

"It's happened before?" the revelation caused Yang to tilt her head like a curious puppy. "What do you have to be stressed about? Does it have to do with whoever's been calling you?"

Briefly, Weiss glanced away. "I've been helping Father with the company recently. It's been stressful. Maybe a little _too_ stressful."

"Weiss, you gotta say so," Yang said softly as she held her hands to keep them warm and to comfort her. "Your Dad wouldn't want you to work until you collapse."

"You're right, he wouldn't," Weiss admitted with a sigh. "He's been stressed, too. The company's been having more problems recently and I offered to help him out. Anything to make his life easier…"

"That's nice of you to help him," the blonde pointed out. "He's your Dad, Weiss. I get it, but you gotta speak up when you start to feel bad. He hasn't noticed your health is all. If you tell him, he'll work something out. I'm sure one of his coworkers can fill in for you."

"I just don't want to disappoint him…"

From how guilty she looked, Yang leaned in and wrapped her in a hug.

"You're never a disappointment," Yang said sternly and softly. "You're Weiss Schnee. A formidable huntress, an excellent student, beautiful woman, and a great cook."

After a tiny laugh, Weiss leaned back to meet her gaze. "Now I know you're lying."

Seeing that goofy, slanted grin made Weiss kiss her nose. That earned an even wider smile.

"Just give him a call," the blonde suggested. "I bet he'll lessen the workload. He'd be worried sick if he knew you were so stressed you passed out."

"You're right," the heiress admitted and smacked her lips. "Wow, it feels strange to agree with you so much."

Yang winked. "You should get used to it, princess. Here, let's call him now, yeah?"

"Okay."

* * *

 **Stay dandy,**

 **~Toto**


	4. Warm

**Have a good Thanksgiving, dandelions!**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"Don't apologize, snowflake. I wish you had told me sooner. Then we could've prevented you from collapsing."

On the other side of the line was Mr. Schnee. From the sounds of it, he was just like any other worried father.

Until now, the freezerburn pair had been sitting on the soft mattress under the covers. As a concerned girlfriend, Yang didn't let Weiss leave the bed. She didn't let her do anything that may exert her body. By sitting next to her, Yang was giving her silent encouragement.

Sometimes, Weiss was too stubborn for her own good. It was thanks to Yang that the heiress even called her father to inform him of what happened.

Weiss almost smiled from what her father said. "I'll tell you if the workload is too much from now on."

Firmly, Yang nodded in agreement to give her comfort. Those were exactly the words she wanted to hear. So far, so good. The call had been smooth-sailing and played out way better than she imagined. The blonde had no clue how her Father would react, but turns out, Mr. Schnee was just as worried as any parent would be.

"Focus on resting. Don't worry about anything else," Mr. Schnee advised in a somber tone. "Tell Ms. Xiao Long she has my gratitude for helping you."

"I will," Weiss stated. "Bye, Dad."

"Goodbye."

After Weiss slid her scroll to end the call, she set the phone in her lap. She sighed like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. In that exhale alone, Yang could _feel_ the relief.

"I bet you feel better already," to comfort her, Yang squeezed her hand. "That went way better than I expected. Aren't you glad?"

Weiss nodded and squeezed her hand. "I knew he'd be worried," blue met soft lilac in a greeting. "He said you have his gratitude."

The blonde waved her off, secretly happy that she was on her father's good side. "He can keep it. I just care about my girlfriend. It's only natural."

"Thank you…"

Weiss breathed as she gazed at her girlfriend. Yang's mane was a little disheveled from the previous events. Her eyes shimmered brightly under the rays that crept through the windows. What piqued Weiss' interest was how she looked at her. There was that smug smirk again.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" the heiress asked, skeptical.

"Guess what time it is," the blonde egged her on with the wiggle of a brow.

Curiously, Weiss glanced at the clock on the wall. "Three o'clo- ah!"

" _Cuddle_ time!"

Suddenly, Yang wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend, bringing them both down on the mattress. The couple flopped unceremoniously as the bunk bed creaked from the sudden movement. Not once did Weiss let up in trying to escape her iron grip.

"You insufferable-"

For a few moments, Weiss tried to wiggle out of her grasp. It was no use. Yang was too strong and Weiss was too drained. She had virtually no energy to spare after today.

"Upupupup, you need to rest," Yang explained in a calm voice. "It's mine, but also your Dad's orders."

Not one to give in so easily, Weiss retorted. "I still have some assignments-"

"Ruby can take care of the professors for you, okay?" Yang reassured, making sure to use her sister's position as leader to her benefit. Ruby would be thrilled to help out her partner either way. "Just close your eyes and focus on your breathing. Nothing else."

"But-"

"Please?" now Yang was almost begging. It looked like she was on the verge of tears. "You really scared me…"

The last thing Weiss wanted to do was to worry her girlfriend. She couldn't imagine what it must've felt like to watch someone she cared for so much… go down so suddenly…

After a hesitant sigh, Weiss gave in. "Fine. You win."

"Yes!" Yang almost pumped her fist in the air from the mini-victory.

Seeing how happy that made her caused Weiss to smile. "Settle down, brute."

"I know just the way to help you sleep," Yang just gave her a knowing look, which caused Weiss to tilt her head like some white puppy. "Hold on."

To get more comfortable, Yang adjusted the blankets over them and curled up into her smaller form. After, the blonde wrapped her strong arms around the smaller girl's torso. This was an ethereal position. Even more so when Weiss curled into the human incarnate and nuzzled into her neck.

"So warm…" Weiss mumbled.

That's when Yang knew she had her. There was absolutely no chance of escape now. From the thought, Yang was unable to wipe the grin from her face. At least Weiss' eyes were closed, or she wouldn't hear the end of it.

To entrap more warmth, Yang positioned their legs to be interlocked. The taller girl rested her chin atop her head. Weiss rested on her shoulder as her breaths ghosted across Yang's neck. The sensation tickled.

"Is this comfortable for you?" the blonde asked. It was heaven to her.

"Mhm," the heiress hummed.

The sound was so drowsy like she'd drift off any moment. To coax her to sleep, Yang caressed the white waterfall. It was silky. Like waters cascading down mountains in the night. The feeling caused Yang to blush as the girl in her arms snuggled into her. They were like the perfect puzzle pieces.

Sensing Weiss was almost asleep, Yang kissed her forehead and gave her a light butterfly kiss on top of her scared eyelid. As Yang gazed down at her, she adorned a smile. The faint rise and fall of Weiss' chest was music to her ears and reassured Yang that she was okay. Just resting.

 _How's she so cute? How can anybody be this cute?_

Moments like this didn't come often. She and Weiss didn't cuddle too often, but when they did, Yang felt like she was drifting in the clouds. She might as well savor the moment.

However, it didn't take long for images of her girlfriend collapsing replayed in her head. Yang fought to shake them off. Still worried, the blonde glanced down at her girlfriend's hands. Still green, but a lighter pallor than what they were. The circulation was returning, slowly but surely.

Due to the close contact, Weiss wasn't cold anymore. She absorbed Yang's natural heat like a sponge.

As Yang brushed through the white tresses, her stomach and heart fluttered. Since it was just past lunchtime, she wasn't tired at all. So she was content to just lay there.

For several minutes, the blonde continued the soothing ministrations to ebb any tension out of her body. At some point, Yang drifted off herself. The blankets were warm. The pillow was fluffy. The mattress was absorbent. Her girlfriend was perfect.

What woke her was the slow creak of the door. Groggily, Yang lifted her head without disturbing the dozing heiress.

It was Ruby and Blake, who looked confused from the sight. From what they recalled, Weiss had to take a phone call and Yang went to go check on her. Since they took a long time, they decided to check it out for themselves.

Since seeing them asleep in the bed was unexpected, Blake lowered her voice in a whisper. "What happened?"

Ruby wasted no time and zoomed up to the freezerburn pair. "Is she okay?" she asked, referring to her sleeping partner.

Yang's expression looked troubled as murmured. "She was way too stressed and fainted not long ago. She's finally resting now, so try to be quiet, yeah?"

"Ohmygosh, that's horrible," Ruby muttered as she gazed at her slumbering partner. "Does she need anything?"

"Sleep," Yang answered, giving her sister a reassuring smile. "I already gave her food and water."

"We'll be quiet," Blake stated. "Let us know when she wakes up and if she needs anything."

"Will do, kitten," the blonde replied.

Suddenly, Ruby pointed a finger to the ceiling like she had an epiphany. "I have an idea."

It was then that the leader darted to her bunk bed and tugged on the edge of her mattress. With little effort, Ruby heaved the mattress over her. Lifting it was child's play compared to the years of wielding Crescent Rose.

Carefully, Ruby set the mattress on the carpet.

"Uh, what're you doin' Rubes?" Yang asked, confused.

"Team relaxing time," Ruby explained as she grabbed her sister's mattress that was above the pair. "Weiss might feel left out if we're all being productive while she's napping, so we're all going to rest today."

Yang thought as much. If anyone knew her girlfriend better than herself, it was Ruby.

"Good idea," the blonde admitted.

Easily, Ruby set the second mattress next to the other one in the middle of the floor. Meanwhile, Blake grabbed the third. Surprisingly, she wasn't opposed to this idea at all. It had been a long day for anyone.

"We just need the last one," Ruby said as she eyeballed her sister.

Yang gave her a look. "I'm not gonna get up while she's sleeping."

Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "Ah, right."

Despite the team whispering the entire conversation, it was still enough to rouse their dozing teammate when a tired groan filled the air.

"What's with all the ruckus...?"

From her waking up, Yang gave her a little space and loosened her grip a bit.

When Weiss lifted her head off Yang's shoulder, she noticed her partner and Blake were present.

"Oh, you're both here."

From seeing her awake, Ruby was relieved. "I'm glad you're up. I think I speak for everyone when I say you need to get better. And what a better way to do that than to relax with the team?!"

The suggestion didn't faze Weiss in the least. It was such a Ruby offer.

"No."

From being shot down, Ruby sighed in defeat. "Aw…"

After seeing her sister's reaction, Yang whispered in Weiss' ear. "You know Rubes. She's really worried about you. Maybe even more than me. She just wants you to get better. Do it for her, please?"

Like that was the most ridiculous thing Weiss had ever heard, she blankly stared at her girlfriend. "No."

From the reply, Blake smirked. "That's the ice queen for you."

"Hey!"

With a knowing grin, Yang wrapped her arms around her tiny form. One went under her knees and the other around the small of her back.

At the sensation of being lifted so suddenly, Weiss flailed.

"Yang! What're you-"

"Princesses need the biggest beds!" Yang declared as she hopped out of bed with the girl in her arms. Weiss constantly squawked and wiggled to get out of her iron grip, but it was no use. "What could be better than four mattresses pushed together?"

"Having one to yourself?" Weiss replied like it was obvious.

Yang shook her head. "We're gonna cuddle. Don't think you can get rid of me that easily."

A tiny blush grazed the heiress' cheeks as she was placed on the huge mattress. By the time Yang joined her, the ladybug pair retrieved the last mattress and completed the puzzle.

"Aw yeah," Ruby said, proud of her work. "Look at this bad boy!"

The mattress covered most of the carpet!

Unamused from the events, Weiss frowned. She just wanted sleep. Then again, sleeping next to her girlfriend always ensured a good rest… maybe this was for the best.

"Sleep," Ruby said with a soft smile. "We'll be watching a movie until we fall asleep ourselves."

"Tell us if you need anything," the faunus said.

"Noted," Weiss replied to her teammates, and then looked to Yang. "Honestly," she mumbled as she pulled up the blankets. "Why are you so troublesome?"

"You know you love it~" Yang teasingly sang and pecked her girlfriend's scar over her left eye.

Secretly, Weiss loved to be the big spoon. Since Yang knew that, she turned over.

In response, Weiss draped her arms around Yang's back and torso, pulling her close. At this point, she didn't care who saw them.

As she nuzzled into her blonde mane, Weiss enjoyed Yang's natural scent. There were some whispers in the background. Her team was definitely trying to be quiet. Apparently, it was hard for them to decide which movie to watch.

Before the heiress knew it, her breathing slowed as Yang's scent and warm body sent her into a trance-like state.

Before she drifted off, Weiss murmured almost inaudibly.

"Thank you…"

Yang caught the words and faintly smiled, giving her girlfriend's now-pale hand a loving squeeze.

It was so warm…

* * *

 **That was the cute finale. Whata fluffy fic!**

 **Remember to stay dandy,**

 **~Toto**


End file.
